


Forbidden Love

by LadyErica



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abortion, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Chewbacca, Alpha Han Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha Lando Calrissian, Alpha Leia Organa, Alpha Poe Dameron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger, Angry Ben solo, Angry Kylo Ren, Asylum, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Birth Control, Breaking Out, Brother/Sister Incest, Claiming Bites, F/M, Gen, Hatred, Knotting, Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Rey, Other, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant, Pregnant Rey (Star Wars), Psychotic Treatment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reylo - Freeform, Rutting, Sibling Incest, Therapy, Vaginal Sex, will add tags as story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyErica/pseuds/LadyErica
Summary: A/O/B modern world Alternate Universe Ben and Rey are siblings. Ben is an Alpha and Rey Omega. Ben has a desire. A wrong desire. After his sister had her first heat at fourteen when she gets her first period. Ben couldn't stop thinking about her. Desire turns to lust. Lust to love. It's forbidden. He was caught with her in away siblings shouldn't be. He is sent to asylum for others like him for his own good.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Burnt Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506635) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> So I wrote this when I was rereading my bookmarks. Like stories I want to see continued. It was also my inspiration for this story. Enjoy!

He had been here for five months now. Put into a straight jacket for others's safety not his. As soon as he was rip from her. He become very aggressive towards others including his Alpha father. Since he was a boy he had been competing with him since he learn he was an Alpha. Then his Alpha mother fell pregnant. Rare to hear for two Alphas having a second child, but it was surprising that their second child was a Omega female. Ben was seven when his sister was born and he would follow her. Protecting her everyday. One day it all changed. He was coming home one day from college and that's when he smelt it. Her heat. A define smell to his Alpha he called Kylo Ren. Every Alpha had a inner voice. They gave them names. Han called his Hot Shot. Leia calls her's Princess. It's weird, but it happens to only Alphas. It was the voice to guide them in their ruts and mating circles. Kylo Ren spoke loudly when he smelt Rey's first heat. OMEGA! Kylo had yelled with joy. Not caring it was his sister. His baby sister. 

"Ben, you're home son." Han greeted him at the door. "It happen son. Your little sister had her first heat. Now only your mother can go near her not us."

"Huh?" Ben said confuse.

"Well, we are male Alphas and it will freak your sister out." Han said explaining taking Ben's shoulder with one arm. "Since your mother is a female Alpha. It won't freak Rey out. We get to bond in the woods. You and me are going camping this school break."

"But what about work?" Ben asked stocked.

"I called your Uncle Lando and told me not to worry about it." Han explained. "He got cover for my shift and is happy to hear Rey is growing up. It be great you, me and the elements against us. Right father and son bonding trip. Plus you can tell me about the girls you met in college."

Ben went bright red then at his father's last words. Sure Ben did met other girls in college. Some were Alphas. Some were Betas and a few were Omegas, but none of them smelt right to him. Until he step into the house and smelt Rey's heat scent. His glands were burning to rub her face into them. Kylo was angry at Han taking him away from this heavenly smell, but at that moment it was for the best to him to get away. Something was wrong and he shouldn't feel this way about his little sister. His ruts were never the same as he jerk off to his sister every time and it didn't help he took one of the blankets from her nest and would sniff it. Still fresh from her heat and had her beautiful scent.

Time went by. Ben graduated from college with high honors of engineering and started working at his father's mechanic shop along with his father's friends; Chewbacca, Chewie for short and Lando Calrissian. They knew Ben since he was born. Both Alphas. They even knew Rey since she was born and she would visit after school and on the weekends around lunch time. Rey knew her way with cars as much as Ben and their father did. She loved getting messy. Omegas normally like looking beautiful for a mate, but Rey wasn't like any other Omega. She was a tomboy Omega and proud. One of many things Ben had started to be attracted towards her. It didn't help she would wear short shorts and go into hood of the car to look at the engine. Her small tight ass just peaking over the hood.

How he wanted to bend her over the hood of the car and take her there and then. Which he did one evening. It was late and Ben was working on a car to detract himself from his four year crush on his sister when she come running into the garage holding a acceptance letter from her chosen college. She was leaving him. She was going away to college. College is where she can meet boys. Other Alphas. It was bad enough she went to school where there was boys there, but college was a whole new ball game. He snapped then.

Grabbing Rey and holding her down. She begged him to stop, but he ignored her pleads and cries. They were alone. He was stronger then her and he wasn't going to let another Alpha take what was rightfully his. He had unzip his overalls and pulled down her shorts along with her panties. His penis was hard and penetrated her with one thrust. He was glad the garage doors were down. He covered Rey's mouth with his hand to block her screams. He licked her tears steaming down her cheeks.

"Ssh, it's OK!" he whispered. "I'm doing this because I love you. My beautiful. Fuck-able. Ready to have my pups Omega."

"No, Ben.... Stop!" Rey wimp.

"Almost there!" Ben said thrusting his hips. Making Rey's hips move to his. "Oh, Rey I long for you for four years. Your heavenly scent and heat. My ruts after that were for you."

Rey began to cry. Her brother was raping her and wanted her to have his pups. Children with him. It can't happen. This must be a bad dream. This wasn't really happening. Then she heard her brother groan and with a final thrust he cum within her. His knot locking them together and then she wasn't prepared for him biting her scent glands. Claiming her as his mate. She felt his joy and he come again in her womb. Milking the insides happily purring away. He purrs in her ear: Mine!

Then Lando come walking into the garage and his eyes widen with stock. Seeing Ben and Rey in that way. He saw Rey was crying and Ben had forced himself on her. Knowing Rey was the victim and something was wrong with Ben. Resulting in Ben's arrest and sent to asylum. He was diagnose with Genetic sexual attraction. GSA for short. He didn't care. He loved her so much he'll fight for her. She was a claimed Omega now and his mate. His mate and no one else's. She could also be pregnant with his child. His heart swelled at that thought. She could be pregnant? Kylo Ren was raging for him to protect their mate. He was given medication to take to suppressed Kylo and had to speak to therapists at the asylum. His parents were allowed to visit him once a week. He was no longer allowed to see his sister again until further notice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben still desire his sister. He learns something he doesn't like after five months in the asylum. He wanted to see Rey. To see how big she gotten with their child. Rey has a emotional time after the rape and demands something to be removed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! There is a sensitive subject in this chapter and adoration is a woman's choice at the age of eighteen. However there are cases where a adortion is need. I am one of those women that went through one called a ectoptic pregnancy. An ectoptic pregnancy is when a fertilized egg implants itself outside the womb,usually in one of the fallopian tubes. There is support for women in those condition.

The visits were one hour long. Ben didn't care as he wasn't allowed out of his straight jacket and blue pyjama trousers and brown slippers. He wasn't allowed to wear anything else. They showed him when he was stated. He bit a guard's hand and almost escaped. His desire for Rey was still strong. Even talking to the therapists here. There were others here. All here for the same reason. They were sexually attracted to one of their blood-relative. Some were Alphas and some were Betas. To Ben they were out of his league. He was quiet during the visit with his parents. He didn't want to see them. He wanted to see Rey. It has been five months now. She must be getting bigger.

"How you doing honey?" Leia asked breaking the silence.

"Getting better?" Han asked though sounding awkward.

"Humph!" Ben huffed. "I don't like it here." He finally spoke. "They suppressed Kylo. I'm not allowed to have him."

"What has the therapy been like?" Leia asked with a smile.

"Don't smile at me!" Ben snapped angrily. "Don't pretend this is OK and nothing happen. Where's Rey? How is she doing? Where's my mate?"

"Now you know she can't come until the court say otherwise." Han said locking eyes with Ben. He was ready to fight. "We just want you to get better and then we can go back to normal. Become a real family."

"I want to see my mate!" Ben demanded angrily.

"She's not your mate Ben!" Leia said firmly. "She's your sister."

"What did you do?" Ben commanded. "You didn't burn off her mark! My claim to her. You took it away. How could you?"

"How could you do that to your sister?" Han demand slamming his fist down. "She was eighteen. Still young and going to college. You almost ruin her future."

"I love her!" Ben shouted.

"OK!" A therapist said clapping her hands together. "Let's end it a little early from here. Getting really interesting, but you are getting wiled up now and I need to talk to your parents. Take Ben to his room."

Two large Alpha guards come to get Ben and took him by the shoulders. He narrowed his eyes at his parents. He knew something was wrong. Something wasn't right. Once a claim mark is made so was a bond. A bond is powerful. Two mated souls could know each others thoughts and emotions better then scenting them. He knew and he didn't need Kylo to know that. To undo a mating mark. It had to be burnt off and the bond he had with Rey was gone. Ben sat crossed legged on his bed. Thinking ways of getting out of here and back to Rey. He could bite her again and run away with her and there baby.

"Right, so Ben's therapy sensations have been up and down." Dr Maz Kanata said. 

"So he is getting better?" Han asked while holding Leia's shoulders. "We been worried about him. We want to tell him, but think we shouldn't not until we know he's better."

"Does it has anything to do with pregnancy?" Maz asked.

"Unfortunately yes." Leia said down hearten. "Ben got her pregnant and she didn't want to keep it. So we took her to have an adortion."

"I see!" Maz said sadly. "Then I should tell you he was hoping he did got Rey pregnant and was looking forward of becoming a father. It is best he doesn't know as we just saw how he reacted to learning the mating mark was burnt off."

"That means Rey can't see him until he is getting better." Han said taking a breath. "Besides she has to focus on her studies at college."

Dr Maz Kanata nodded in agreement. If Ben would to find out. It wasn't going to go down well. Rey had to speak to a councilor about the event of the rape and forced mating. Ben had taken her virginity that day and it broke her emotionally. She wanted the mating mark removed straightaway after it happen. She cried for days and refuse to leave her room until she couldn't cry anymore. Then she notice her periods had stopped and she's was being sick in the morning. Her tears returned. She whaled loudly that her mother come rushing into the bathroom to see her daughter crying. Princess called to comfort Rey in sallow. Leia wrapped her arms around her daughter and stroked her hair. A pregnancy test show her, she was pregnant and it was clear who the father was. The adortion doctor was very supported and made it simple.

"You don't have to look at it once we remove it." the doctor said calmly. "First we have to do ultra sound to see if there is more then one. I notice twins are known in your family."  


"Yes!" Leia answered holding Rey's hand. "I have a twin brother."

"Alright then we can have her booked in hopefully tomorrow afternoon." The doctor said typing on his computer. "I have her medical file here. Looks good. How is three PM tomorrow for you?"

"That be fine!" Rey said quietly.

"Forgive her!" Leia said with comfort in her tone. "This is very hard for her and the family of what happen. She just want it to be over. Tomorrow at three will be fine."

"No problem!" The doctor said with a smile. Typing away. "We'll book you in and easily remove it."

It! The doctor kept calling the baby in her womb it. Guess that was right as it was very tiny and show no gender or brain activity just yet. Rey was only four weeks pregnant and will happily remove it from her body. After all she was eighteen and it was her body. It was clearly her choice to do this. She'll be starting college soon and a baby that might not be healthy wasn't going to stop her going to college. It had to go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are a woman that has suffered rape and had to go through adortion. Known there is support for you and can seek it. Talk to your doctor and understand it isn't your fault. I also like to apologies to anyone that may or may not been offended by this chapter of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is in a group therapy with others suffering with Genetic sexual attraction just like him. Maz host the group therapy that day. Ben meets a patient he doesn't really trust, but in here for the same reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been doing some research and I hope I did good. I'm not sure what they do in asylums nowadays, but hopefully I got it right.

Everything here stinks! Smells nothing like Rey! His mind signs lovely to himself. He missed her so very much. He was seating in a group therapy sensations. Ben was one of five others here. With the same problem. There was one made that only bit his cousin, but didn't get to hump her. There was this guy that was in love with his twin brother. Wow! Crazy twin love, but still sibling wanting sibling. There was still woman that has daddy issues and tried to kill her mother to have her father to herself. Finally this quiet guy. No idea what he was attentive relative, but didn't speak to other. Dr. Maz Kanata smiled to everyone around her hold a note pad and two large Alpha guards near her.

"How are we today?" she asked with a smile. "Jodie, Charles, John, George and Ben? Are we alright today?"

"My inner voice is gone." John said shaking his head. "I don't like it."

"I can agree with that!" Ben spoke but calmly.

"Good, good!" Maz said as she took notes. "We know you don't like that and supplements are meant to help. It also means no ruts for quite along time. Jodie you are chewing your nails again."

"Angela is with him now." Jodie said her fingers in her teeth. "Daddy should be with me. NOT HER!"

"I understand dear, but you shouldn't have tried to kill your mother." Maz said with a kind smile. "Mothers are life and we come from that life."

"SHE'S OLD!" Jodie yelled and had stop chewing her nails. "I'm young! I can bare him pups. Lots of pups!"

"Jodie, now calm down." Maz said flagging one guard to come near. "We don't want you to get upset now."

"NO!" Jodie snapped.

The blonde hair woman just went towards Maz and she was countered by a guard that Maz flagged down. She was screaming and stitching at the large man. She was an Omega that hadn't have a heat for quite awhile. Maz had pressed a button under her bolted down chair. Two medical staff members come in to state the woman. The Alpha guard kept a strong grip on her as the medical staff inject the medication into her and she fell limp. Ben looked wide eyed! Clearly there were people with real problems here. The guard walked back into the room and return to place behind Maz. Jodie was put on a stretcher and taken away. Maz took a deep breath and smiled. Taking more notes. Ben watched her like a hawk. This woman wasn't no Beta as she claims.

"Right, now let's start with when you realize you think you can’t live without your blood-relative?" Maz said calmly. "And we'll compare you're 'desire' to everyone else here. Who wants to start first?"

"When I have my first rut and I saw my cousin." George said with his hand up. "She was beautiful and I smelt her during my rut. She and I are the same age. Then a week later she had her first heat. She got her period and smelt soooooo good! I bit her after her eighteenth birthday."

"Very good George!" Maz praised. "John do you like to go next?"

"Robert and I had our ruts at the same time and knew then." John said with a smile. "He smelt wonderful and wanted to knot with him so badly. I masticated to wanting to knot him. Then he got a girlfriend and I lost it then."

"Charles!" Maz said taking more notes.

Charles was the quiet one. He didn't speak. The room was very quiet. Charles had a straight jacket on and he had his legs cross on his chair. Ben felt very concern about this guy. He smelt off. Like he was plotting something. Something worse then that Omega Jodie girl. Like he was waiting for perfect moment to strike. Ben turn his attention from Maz to Charles the quiet guy. Ben didn't trust him and he didn't trust the smell from Charles.

"Alright, how about you Ben?" Maz asked getting Ben's attention.

"Rey was fourteen having her first heat!" Ben said still keeping his eyes on Charles. "I come home from college at the same time and that's when I smelt her heat mixed with her scent. It smelt wonderful and trust me I've tried. I snapped when she was eighteen telling me she got in her college of choice. I pinned her down and took her then. I bit her after I knotted with her."

"That is enough Ben!" Maz said with a hand up. 

"I want to hear more!" A deep voice spoke. "Yes, Ben tell me more."

Everyone turn to see Charles had finally spoke with a smile. He wanted to hear more of Ben's story of raping his sister. Charles had his head down and chuckle under his breath. It was clear this man had done the same thing Ben did. Charles looked up at Ben with craze look with a smirk and a stitch in his eye. His face was full of scars old and new. He was bold and was lacking eye browns. Ben was right to not trust this man. Ben smelt that he was Alpha just like him. An Alpha Ben didn't want to know or go anywhere near him. Charles Snoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets to know Snoke a little more in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets a Alpha at college name Poe and they start dating. Rey decides to introduce him to her parents. The subject of Ben comes up at the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a light chapter for you guys.

College Freshmen year didn't seem different to High School Freshmen year. You come in get registered. Learn where you're classes are? Who you are studying with and who your roommate is? Her name is Rose Tico an Omega just like Rey, but very girly and passionate for the arts. Rey can relate to that, but she was here to learn engineering. She wanted to learn how to build cars? Restore them to there former glory and make her father proud. Trouble was her brother studied engineering as well, but at a different college. The college he went to was more local when Rey's was more further away and that is what she wanted. To be far away from it all. She originally picked this college because of it's great programs for extra tutorial studies to help with any overload, but then the night Ben raped her. That still haunted her even after the abortion and after five months had passed. That all changed when her roommate and new friend introduce her to Poe Dameron.

"He is so wonderful mom!" Rey said happily over the phone.

"She hasn't stop talking about him Mrs Solo!" Rose said over Rey on the bed.

"Rose!" Rey said annoyed but then smiled again. "Oh, she's right I can't stop talking about him. He is sweet and talk to me with respect. He doesn't push me when I buy my lunch and is OK with me working at the coffee shop."

"Oh, he does sound wonderful." Leia said over the phone. "Alright Han let me asked. Your father wants to know his status. He is a Beta, Omega or an Alpha?"

"He's an Alpha and the most dreamy scent and he's studying engineering too, but he is older then me by two years." Rey said with worry.

"That's fine honey!" Leia said with a happy tone. "He sounds ideal for you. You must bring him over for dinner next college break. What does he like? I'll make a lovely mean."

Rey told her mother over the phone what Poe liked and plans to have Poe over for dinner began. Rey and Rose jump up and down in their bedroom. Holding hands as they jump around in a circle on the floor. Rey was glad her parents approve of her having a boyfriend in college. She was happy and this she allowed a girly moment for yourself. Next college break was Easter break and when Rey explained to Poe her parents wanted to meet him. He smiled and happily agree to meet her parents. He got himself ready that day. He bought flowers and wore his best clothes. A casual style. A tarted top with blue jeans. His black hair clean and comb back. Rey open the front door and she called her parents. Han come running in and scooped his little in his arms.

"There's my little girl!" Han said holding Rey up in a big hug.

"Oh, Han dear we saw her at Christmas." Leia said into the hallway. "Now where is this wonderful young man you keep talking about."

"Hello Mr and Mrs Solo I'm Poe Dameron." Poe said politely holding his hand out to shake Han's hand. "I bought these flowers for you Mrs Solo. Rey said they were your favorite."  


"Wow!" Han said with a smile. "You're dating my daughter. My wife is out of your league. She'll eat you up."

"Han stop teasing the boy." Leia said nudging Han's ribs. "Thank you Poe and please call me Leia and call him idiot."

"Hey!" Han said annoyed. "Han! Call me Han!"

Dinner was going very well. Poe talked about his parents. His father and mother are two Alphas that met during their time in the air force. Got married and had Poe who was interested in fixing engines for planes for the air force. He been studying at the same college for two years now and gladly stayed a second year as he met Rey. Poe commented the season beef steaks Leia made with mixed vegetables and mashed potatoes. Properly cooked to medium raw the way Poe likes them. Rey was really happy her parents really liked Poe.

"So, if you don't mind me asking?" Poe asked calmly. "But I notice you have a son. I was hoping to meet him."

"We do and something bad happen involving Ben." Leia explained with a sad look. "He is at the moment getting treatment and we ask you don't parry as it also effects Rey."

"Oh, I am sorry for asking and I mean no harm." Poe said bowing his head in shame.

"Don't worry it in the past now." Rey said taking Poe's hand and smile at him. "At least we know my brother is getting help."

"She's right!" Han said taking a breath. "Ben is our son and nothing will change that and is getting help. It might be for a long time, but let us focus on the future and looking forward. I as head .... I mean co head Alpha of household approve you Poe as our Omega daughter's boyfriend."

"And hopefully future husband and mate to her as well." Leia said holding her glass of wine up. "I suggest a toast to you two and your future together."

"Here, here!" Han said holding his glass of whisky up.

Rey smiled and held her glass of orange juice up in the air. Poe followed with his glass of orange juice. They clink their glasses together and toasted. Poe gave Rey a kiss on the cheek. He wasn't going to kiss her on the lips in front of her parents. Not ready for that. Not yet anyway. They had dessert. Leia's chocolate raspberry swirl. Raspberries mixed in with homemade chocolate swirl mix. Poe loved the bitterness from the raspberries and sweetness from the chocolate. He gave quite the comment to Leia. Leia smiled and Han agreed with Poe. Rey was happy. Her parents really liked Poe and approve of him. Poe stay at the guest room as he did stay for a family game of Scrabble. Girls Vs Boys! The game got really comparative between two Alphas vs one Omega and one Alpha. It got late. Poe was glad he bought a change of clothes and was happy Rey's parents like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We return to Ben and Snoke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snoke and Ben get to know each other during meal time. Ben learns where they put the pills and why Snoke was in the asylum?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose Charles Albert Snoke because it sounds right to me.

Plastic knives and plastic forks or storks as they weren't allowed to have anything else. Plastic cups and plastic food trays. This place was servicing tasteless food. They weren't allowed anything good. Water only. Ben had his straps loosen to eat, but his sleeves remained and he sat alone. If he was going to deal with this place he wasn't going to deal with the other patients. Lost in his thoughts of the mate he lose he was joined by someone. Ben turn his attention to Charles Snoke smiling at him. Ben stared at the old Alpha and took note of his scars and lack of hair. Without asking sat down in front of Ben and Ben followed Snoke's movements. Like him his straps were loosen, but the sleeves stayed on to eat.

"Charles Albert Snoke!" Snoke said giving his hand to shake. "A pleasure to meet you Benjamin."

"I don't like my full name." Ben said bitterly. "I prefer Ben to Benjamin." 

"Of course!" Snoke said with wider smile. "You may addressed me as Snoke then. Eat alone all the time Ben!"

"I prefer it." Ben said annoyed. "Food isn't great, but the comedy is worse."

"Hahaha!" Snoke laugh. "You and I are a lot alike then you think. These scars you see here are from my father. He attacked me and beaten me when I claimed my mate. Sadly her claim mark was burnt off and the baby we made removed from her womb."

Ben title his head, wondering where he was going with this. How were they alike? Questions were flowing into Ben's mind and he wished he had Kylo helping him right now. If it wasn't for his supplements they gave them. Kylo would guide Ben whether to trust or not trust this old Alpha male. Tell him to fight or flight. Even a Alpha has to learn to back away from a fight that he can't win, but that was the trouble.

"I didn't know whether she had a boy or a girl, but I know it was removed when she was six week pregnant." Snoke said with a sad tone. "Told me after one year of me being here. I saw my mate and I didn't see the baby. I thought maybe grandmother had the baby and when my lovely sister told me she aborted the baby."

"Your sister?" Ben question. "Wait, that's why you wanted me to continued my story in group therapy? You mated with your sister and conceived a baby."

"I did and when I learn the truth of the abortion." Snoke said as played with his food. "I went more crazy to the point. My sweet Victoria never visit me expect to tell me when we lost a family member. Worse visit was when she bought her husband and I snapped. She a Omega with another Alpha. Taking his name and baring him pups. You haven't seen your sister in quite awhile now have you?"

"No!" Ben answered as he notice Snoke playing his food. He saw small pills in them. "You don't think? They wouldn't? She couldn't have? No?!?!"

Questions were racing through his mind now. Rey and the baby. Their fine. Their at home. Safe and sound. Right! He watch Snoke take the small pills out of the mash potatoes and wrap them in a napkin. Ben wondered why they eat mashed potatoes every dinner meal? Now he does. To get them to take their medication with no fuss. Ben copied Snoke and found three small pills. Hid them in a napkin and eat whatever was left of his food. So this is why the food taste horrible here.

"In a few days you'll hear you inner voice again." Snoke whispered. "I have him to keep me sane and alert. I attend to escape and claim what is rightfully mine. I can't do it alone."  


"I'm in!" Ben said sharply. "I just need to know if it is true, but I want out of this hell hole as soon as possible."

"Understandable, but do let me know." Snoke said with a smile.

They ate in silence before being strapped back into their jackets. The pills disguised into the trash. Snoke's words still in his mind as he sat in the game room with happily pilled up patients. Ben looked around and notice the pills did more then suppressed their inner voice, but also their selves as well. The others were all daze and out of it. Even that blonde Omega Jodie was out of it. Now he understand it all. They were going to stop him be him and stop him loving his soulmate. Now the other words race through Ben's mind. Abortion. He'll know when his parents come to visit him next and in a few days will be getting Kylo back.

The next few days were strange. He did as he was told and went to the groups. He and Snoke didn't talk after that day, but he kept doing the same thing. Removing the pills out of his mash potatoes. Soon he felt calm when he heard Kylo. He spoke Alpha! Loud and clear. Ben was in his room and explained everything to Kylo. It felt good to hear Kylo Ren again. He felt happy and all he wants now is out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for Ben's reaction to the news from his parents.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit from Ben's parents turn sour when Ben learns something he doesn't like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Best to stop the visits for now until Ben starts showing signs of improvement." Maz suggested. "He is still young and very rebellious. Here is the safest place."
> 
> "For who?" Han asked. "For him or for everyone else?"

Visit day and once again Rey wasn't here to see him. Dr. Maz Kanata watch him and his parents. Han in his casual wear and Leia in her suit skirt. Still working at the mayor's office. She did win the last election last year and so she was the mayor. He was surprise she had time to see him. Unless she changed her time at the office to see him. She used to happily leave him with his father even when Rey was born. Oh, Rey! Kylo whispered. Ben quiet him. He couldn't risk revealing he had secretly stop taking the medication hidden in his mashed potatoes. If the doctors here learn that. He'll be given a injection of the supplements and forced him to take his medication. Han clears his throat.

"So, how you doing?" Han asked.

"Fine!" Ben answered calmly. "Better then last time."

"Good!" Leia said with relief. "So, have you made any friends here?"

"I don't think I can as most of the patients are a bit out of it." Ben said looking around. "Some have more issues then me. A Omega went crazy in my last group therapy a few days ago."

"Oh!" Han said with concern.

"There was and it only lasted for a brief moment." Maz said coming between. "I assure you we take patients's safety serous."

"A guard stated her!" Ben said with a smile.

"OK!" Leia said sensing the tension. "Ben let's not bring negative things up. Let's focus on positive things."

"Yes, let's!" Ben said staring down his parents. "How are you two doing?"

"Very well!" Han answered. "We are healthy."

"Is Rey healthy?" Ben asked.

Han and Leia looked at each other. Did Ben knew? Or was he baiting them? They weren't sure. Maz even looked confuse and looked worried. What was going through Ben's mind? They were trying to avoid the subject of Rey. The silence was clear to Ben. No one wanted to talk about Rey to him. What was she doing? How was she doing? Is she pregnant or not? All these questions going through his mind. Even Kylo was raging. OUR OMEGA! Kylo shouted. He was right. Our Omega! Han took a deep breath.  


"She is very well!" Han answered.

"Why can't I see her now?" Ben asked. "It's been five months now nearly six."

"You know why Ben?" Maz spoke up.

"I won't touch her if that's what you're worried about." Ben said bitterly. "Look at me. I am in a straight jacket and it strapped tight. I can barely move in this thing. They dope me to give me a shower."

"Didn't help you bit one of the stuff that day." Han said under his breath.

"One visit and I won't bring Rey up again." Ben demanded ignoring his father's comment. "Please! I-I ... I miss her. I miss everyone!"

Ben had sounded weak and sincerer at his words. They weren't a complete lie. He did miss Chewie, Lando and everyone else. His friends and mostly Rey. Since he been locked up in his hell hole. Only Snoke and Kylo have been the only ones that understand the pain he was going through right now. Leia looked at her son's sad look on his face. It pained her to see him like this. She took Han's hand and nodded her head. It was time to tell him.

"Ben, there is something you need to know." Leia said softly. "It's about Rey. She met someone in college and is very happy with him."

"How can she still go to college if she's .....?" Ben started to say then stopped. "You didn't? The baby?!"

"Ben, it wasn't us!" Han said in a strong tone. "It was Rey's choice and besides the child wouldn't be healthy."

"Won't be healthy?!?!" Ben said with his voice raised. "It was conceive by an Alpha and an Omega. The baby would be fine!"

"Rey didn't want the baby." Leia explained. "She wanted to go to college and she met someone. An Alpha at her college."

"You allowed another Alpha to be with her?" Ben said almost shouting. "I'll kill him. No one can have Rey. No one but me!"

Ben was breathing heavily. He was a mixed of emotions right now. Anger, sadness, hatred and sallow. New thoughts were running through his mind. Kylo screaming for action and revenge. Revenge on his parents. Revenge on this Alpha with Rey. He couldn't trust anyone. No one. Expect Snoke and Kylo Ren. His fellow Alpha denied his mate. His inner voice that always listen to him. He could only trust them. Ben jump from his feet. Pure rage and hatred towards everyone. Han push Leia behind him. Even though Leia was a strong Alpha woman. Han had to protect his mate. It was his duty to protect his mate that bared him pups. 

Maz called for several guards to grab Ben. He fought them like a wild animal. He was roaring and shouting bloody murder. They took Rey away. They killed their baby. His pup was gone. They allowed another Alpha to take Rey. Ben could only imagine all things they were doing together. That should be him and Rey. Not Rey and this unworthy Alpha. Only Ben was worthy of Rey. Only him. It took ten guards to hold Ben down before one guard put a strong sedative was injected into him. Knocking him out to lock him in the quiet room.

"Well, that went well!" Maz said sarcastically.

"Sorry!" Han said looking ashamed. "But he was going to find out sooner then later."

"It's my fault!" Leia said tears threatening to drop. "I'm his mother and I couldn't help him. I have failed him."

"Leia, no!" Han said hugging his mate. "If anyone to blame it's me."

"Whomever is to blame doesn't matter." Maz said her tone firm. "Blaming yourselves won't undo this. He is now back to square one. Yes he was going to find out whether it was going to be sooner or later." Maz signed while rubbing her eyes. "It was better for him to learn later once Rey was mated and has a couple of pups with another Alpha. We had simpler case over fifty years ago with another patient. Same reasons why Ben was brought here?"

"Oh, dear!" Leia said with stock. "Now what should we do?"

"Best to stop the visits for now until Ben starts showing signs of improvement." Maz suggested. "He is still young and very rebellious. Here is the safest place."

"For who?" Han asked. "For him or for everyone else?"

That was a very good question. With only one answer. Both! This place was keeping Ben and everyone else safe. Safe from the pain. Safe from the anger. Safe from something far worse. Ben was out for hours before he finally woke in a all white room with only a small window too high to reach and too small to get through. Ben growled. He saw the door. Metal with cushion to keep him from hurting himself. This cushion was on the walls and floor. Lock him up all they want. It won't keep him from getting out and reclaiming what was rightfully his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my fans. Letting you know I will be updating the other stories soon. I am working on them as we speak, but I am coming down with a cold so bare with me with there updates shortly. Love you all and all your support.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escape time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary straight to the point. Grammar still isn't perfect, but give my beta reader a break and me a break with it. Seen worse.

For weeks now he receive no visit. Nothing! Not even letters. His outburst made it clear. His therapy sessions changed and he notice more pills in his mash potatoes. Clearly they didn't want him to outburst again. Keeping his inner Alpha voice quiet wasn't easy as Kylo had a opinion here and there. Opinions Ben wanted to smirk at or say out loud, but doing so will result them knowing he had stop taking his meds. Snoke had kept to himself as suggested between the two. It was easy the plan. Take something impotent from on inmate here. There was a inmate here with a toy. A toy he called his Dolly. Dolly was the name he gave because he dressed it as his 'desire' and only he was allowed to have it. Ben was younger between the two Alphas. He would be faster. All Ben had to do was seat with the inmate at dinner time and wait until he goes to the toilets he sat near. Dolly wasn't allow in there. Ben follows Snoke into the bathroom after hiding Dolly under their straitjackets when loose for eating. The inmate will freak and curse a continues outburst. Creating a mass chaos so big. There be complete confusion. 

"Watch Dolly please." the inmate said. Ben nod his answer while eating. "I won't be long Dolly. I love you." He kiss the doll's lips and left her on the chair.

Ben watch the inmate leave to the toilet and Dolly was out of sight. No one can see him take the doll and put him under his jacket. With his foot he Dolly onto the floor and scoop her up into his jacket. He waited for a bit for Snoke enter the toilet. The inmate was still in the toilet and the switch was made. Dolly was under Snoke's jacket and Ben went into the toilet to make it look like he was in a cabal. As on cue chaos rain. The inmate freaked and made a rain of chaos. Other inmates followed. Snoke sneaked away and Ben followed when heard the noises in the canteen. Guards come rushing in as beta nurses fled the scene when the doctors come to substrate the wild inmates. Nothing new to them. Snoke dropped and push the doll under the table where the inmate once was and with Ben flee. Their jacket were loose enough to get them off. Freedom in their wake. Get to through the doors. With their inner Alpha voices they were out.

"Chaos at the local asylum for the mentally disturbed rain." the news reporter said. "As a inmate curse a chaos so loud other inmates followed. In the chaos two Alpha inmate managed to escape."

"Hey, Han isn't that the asylum your boy is at?" Lando asked with concern.

"What you talking about?" Han asked coming out of the engine of a car.

Lando pointed. "The news!"

"The two Alpha inmates are Charles Albert Snoke and Benjamin Bail Anakin Solo." The reporter continued. "From the CCTV footage the two were seen leaving the canteen as most of the guards rush into the canteen to deal the chaos. They rush two of the guards and knock them out. Getting the keys to escape through the main doors." The report show the CCTV footage before turning back to the reporter with two pictures of them. "Citizens and family of the two are advise if they see them not to approach or engage with the two, but to call the police immediately as the two are clearly very dangerous."

"Turn it off." Han said rushing to his office. "I need to call Leia and Rey. Warn them both."

"Does Ben know where Rey is right now or where her college is?" Lando asked worried. "You know I love the girl as my own daughter."

"I pray to God he doesn't know." Han said closing the office door. "He knows she's attending college."

Ben and Snoke had fled to forest, and covered their scent with mud and animal feces. They knew bloodhounds will be use to track them. Smelling like shit wasn't Ben's idea, but he attend to not return to that hellhole. Snoke said it was for the best. If they wanted their hearts's desires. Their mates. Kylo Ren protest the smell, but please they were out and going to find Rey. He had to get to Rey's college. Her college was in Pennsylvania near the city and of course she lived there too with that Alpha that stole her. He had to get there and take was rightfully his. Covered in mud and shit. He was going to do that. He followed Snoke to the high way and stay away from the main road. Pennsylvania was five miles and they were getting there by foot. Staying out of sight and recovering themselves with mud and animal feces. This was going to be a long journey.

"Rey babe?" Poe called for Rey in her dorm. "Ready for the best night of you life?"

"I am!" Rey said spinning around in her new blue dress. "You like?"

"Babe, I love everything about you." Poe said taking Rey's hand. "Now to the night my sweet Omega."

Rey laugh with joy. Rey felt happy and safe with Poe. She got her handbag and turn off her phone. Nothing was going to spoil her date with Poe and she was going to enjoy it. Rey smiled as she said goodbye to her roommate and left with Poe. Rey even bought a new dress for the date as Poe gave her one hint. Fancy. Fancy was right as Poe showed up in a nice black suit. Rey felt excited as she normally doesn't dress up, but for Poe she'll drop her tomboy for him on their dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hunt is on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snoke finds and accepts a fate as Ben goes off to find Rey. However Ben finds something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, again my beta reader and I checked and double checked the grammar. So we hope you enjoy. Also I don't know how Pennsylvania College works as I am from the UK.

Pennsylvania grave yard. It was a sad sight. After stealing some clothes and a shower. Snoke found his sister's grave after learning she had passed away three years ago. They had broken into her house where a young woman whom looked a lot like Victoria was living. She explained to her great uncle that her grandmother had gotten breast cancer, but didn't tell anyone in the family and in her old age didn't survive. She had gone peacefully in her sleep and left the house to Bazine Netal her only granddaughter. Victoria was gone and Bazine did apologies to her now grieving great uncle. She told them where her grave was and she attended to it every Sunday with fresh flowers. White roses her favorite. Bazine didn't call the police she was a scared Omega woman.

_The grave stone read: Victoria Angela Snoke Netal beloved wife, caring mother and widow. Born 12 June 1946 died 20 August 2016_

Snoke dropped to his knees with tears in his eyes. His mate was gone and this is all he has left of her. Old pictures and a great niece that looks like her. Her granddaughter Bazine. Bazine Netal had long dark hair and brown eyes. She didn't have the heart to call the police on them. Ben was watching the young woman, but let her follow them to the graveyard.

"Grandmother, spoke highly of you despite grandfather's protest." Bazine said.

"Yes, I knew he would protest, but my lovely sister was a strong spoken woman." Snoke agreed. Placing a hand on the grave stone. "No Alpha could stop her speaking her mind. Not even father. Widowed and buried besides the Alpha that took her."

"Grandfather wasn't cruel to her." Bazine said placing a comforting hand on Snoke's shoulder. "My father and uncles told me stories of their marriage. They were happy. I'm sorry you weren't there to see it."

"If he didn't treat her right I would have killed him either way." Snoke said with a smile. "I've never liked your grandfather for taking her, but at least I am glad she was happy in her last few days."

"Sorry to interrupt this family reunion, but I need to go and deal with something." Ben spoke up. "I still have a chance. This Alpha with my Omega needs to know his place."

"Go, my friend." Snoke said nodding. "Happiness comes in all shapes and sizes. I can be happy for you. Bazine my dear great niece spare him as you have of me."

"My grandmother did say she regret visiting you after grandfather died and dad wouldn't have stop her. I won't." Bazine said with a nob to Ben. "Good luck and be careful. The police have strong blockers and are ready to bite if they catch you."

"At least you spared us the trouble from not calling them. Farewell Snoke." Ben said as he left.

Bazine had let him and Snoke shower and gave them old clothes that would fit them. She was quite the cook as she made them some real food. Something Ben hadn't eaten something that good since he got stated in the asylum. It was good and Ben look forward to eating good again and with Rey. Rey he thought sweetly. He hope she didn't mind him eating food made by another Omega and wearing clothes with another Alpha's scent, but that scent to mist his scent from others. The lever jacket once belong to Bazine's uncle son before he gave up his motorbike for a family of his own. Black jeans and a black shirt. All black with sunglasses. Ben's hair had grown out and he had a beard now. Easy to hide his face and wearing black made him invisible and people avoided him. Perfect! There it was Rey's college. Now, how to get in the students's dorm rooms?

Rose was in the dorm room catching up with her studies. Being in the Omega student dorms can be lonely since Rey got her boyfriend Poe, but she was happy for her new friend. Rose was brushing up on struggles of artists lifestyles. Boy they had it rough. To be a artist and not able to afford the prints for their masterpieces. Rose love to draw, but guessing she'll need a regular job just to afford living. Speaking of living. Rose thought it might be time for some dinner. The students's dorm kitchen to make your own meals wasn't to far. She'll make herself some ramen. She grab her keys and the pot of instant ramen noodles then open the door. Her eyes widen with stock seeing this big tall dark hair man before her. She could smell a scent, but it was covered by another scent. He was wearing a janitor uniform, but janitors don't clean the dorms' halls until classes start at nine in the morning.

"Rey Solo?" he asked with a deep voice. "Her scent mixed with yours is here. Where is she?"

Rose couldn't move or speak. "Answer me!" he said with a demanding tone.

Rose wanted to cry, but finally found her voice. "She's on a date with her boyfriend." she answered.

Before she knew it, the tall man pushed into the room and shut the door. He had grabbed her and covered her mouth from screaming. Rose was shaking now. Fearing for her life. The pot of instant ramen noddles abandon on the dorm room floor. Dare she look up at the man that might take her life. She didn't dared as he decided for her. Removing his hand from her mouth. He pinned up the wall and force her to look at him dead in the eyes. She didn't dare scream. Rose saw the dark brown eyes full of hatred in them. Pare rage from them. She didn't notice tears began to escape her eyes full of fear.

"Where has he taken her?" he asked with a growl. "I won't kill you!"

"I-I-I d-don't K-know." Rose answered with a trembling voice.

"I want to know where my Omega is?"

Rose clicked then. This was Rey's brother. "I really don't know." She answered. "He gave her only one clue. Fancy! That's all!"

"What do you know about this _'boyfriend'_ of her's?" Ben asked.

Keep him talking she thought until you can grab your phone and flee. "He's a Alpha and is two years older then her."

"Has he claimed her yet?"

"No, that's against campus rules. No students is to be claimed or allowed to claim anyone while attending. Rey said they haven't have sex yet."

"Good, so he hasn't fully taken my Omega. What time are they to return?"

"Around ten that's when curfew is to end, campus rules. Unless ....!"

Ben narrowed his eyes. "Unless what?"

Rose gulped nervously. "Unless they ask me to sleep in the college guest rooms for them to alone and .... Well it is their third date."

"Well, guess we wait until they get back and make sure that doesn't happen now do we and give me your phone."

"M-m-my phone!?!?" "Give it!" Rose handed her phone to him and Ben crushed it with his fist.

Rose notice the dry blood on his knuckles. He must have broken into the janitors office to get in the college and change into the uniform. Now she understand how he got in? He threw her onto her bed and he went to seat on Rey's bed. He grab her pillow and Rose watched him sniff the pillow. She notice a big bulge in his pants. He was turn on by his sister's scent. She heard rumors, but didn't think they were real. Rey didn't take much about her brother and now she knows why? It made her sick to her stomach and now glad she didn't eaten her food and the fear of this Alpha didn't help matters either. He said he wouldn't kill her, but she wasn't going to take that chance with him on what she heard from the rumors. Alphas become very aggrieve towards others if deny their mates. She heard the story on the news, but never brought it up with Rey to respect her piracy. Rumors like this can ruin someone and Rose didn't want that for her, but she didn't want this guy anywhere near her friend. She had to think up a plan to get out of here and call the police before it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Rose get out of this? Find out in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Poe return from their date together, but come to a surprise waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never made Ben so dark. This is my first time writing him dark like from the movies, but I hope you enjoy this version.

It was a wonderful night. Poe took her to nice fancy dinner. Just the two of them having Chinese together then a nice hand holding walk in the park. Poe gave Rey is jacket to wear as it got a little chilly for Rey. What a romantic date? Poe lean in to kiss Rey tenderly on the lips. Rey felt safe and happy in Poe's arms. This was their third date and Rey believe it was time to take it further with him. Rey turn her phone back on and got loads of notifications. Lots of missed calls and text messages from her parents. Weird! Rey shrugged it off. She'll call them in the morning. It was nearly curfew and Rey needed to get back to her dorm room. There were no messages from Rose so nothing to worry about. Rey dialed Rose's number. Voicemail? How weird? Rose would be on Twitter or on Instagram at this time. Maybe she's asleep and turn her phone off.

"Hey, you OK?" Poe asked.

"Yeah, got loads of missed calls and texts from my parents." Rey said looking confuse. "Rose's phone is off to. Just going to voicemail."

"Well, your parents might be a little worried, but I'm sure they know you're with your big strong Alpha."

Rey laugh at Poe flexing his arms about. He sure knows how to cheer her up. "You're right! I do indeed have a big strong Alpha. How about we go back to my dorm room and have a little fun."

Rey winked at him. Poe smile happily. He has been waiting for Rey to be ready since he lay eyes on her and smelt that beautiful scent on her. Now wearing his jacket with his scent and clear notification she was his Omega. His parents were right. The right one will come for him when she's ready. Boy they weren't kidding. Condom ready in his wallet to make sweet love to Rey. He was excited and saw the smile on Rey's face. His scent gave away of his excitement. Taking Rey back to college campus and up to the college dorm rooms for Omega students. They got to Rey's room, kissing and giggling to each other. Rey put her key inside the keyhole and let them in then a scent hit Rey's nostrils.

"Ben!?!?" Rey said scared.

"Rey, babe?" Poe asked scenting Rey's fear.

"Run!" Rey said turning to Poe.

"What?!?!" Poe spoke.

Ben rushed Poe and pinned him on the wall. "You? You took my Omega! You dare touch her!"

"Ben stop please!" Rey begged pulling on Ben's arm. "Please let him go!"

"Not until he's dead!" Ben said anger in his tone. Growling! "Rey is mine!"

"You're sick man!" Poe said kicking Ben in the gut.

Ben fell back with a groan, but quickly recover then Poe tickled him into the dorm room. Both Alphas punching and attacking each other. Trashing the room in their fight. At that point Rose had fled to the hall. Rey had started calling the police. Poe had landed a uppercut on Ben. Falling Ben back, but he only spat out blood. Playtime is over. Full of rage Ben threw the bedside table at Poe. Landing a hit to his head, knocking the Alpha out. Ben smirked he won the fight and now he was going to kill this mate stealing Alpha. Rey dropped her phone and ran in front of Ben. Arms open wide. Blocking Ben going near Poe. She couldn't Ben kill him. Tears in her eyes, she looked sight in Ben's eyes. Ben stopped Rey was standing in front of him. Blocking his path to other Alpha laying out cold on the bed.

"Please Ben stop!" Rey plead with him. "Don't kill him."

"Leave here with me then." Ben said stroking Rey's cheek tenderly. "Don't leave with me and he will die."

With tears in her eyes Rey nodded to leave with him. Ben smiled and took Rey's hand he pulled her out of dormitory and fled with her. Rose watch them leave. Too scared to move until Ben was gone and out of earshot. She took hold of Rey's forgotten phone and ring for a ambulance and the police. Campus security with the police were on the screen. Parents called it was a sight no one seen at the college. Ben had Rey now and Leia was in tears. He wasn't mentality well and was out of control. He took Rey even if she went willingly it was still wrong. Han was raging. His inner Alpha voice screaming for him to hunt his own son down and get Rey home safe as a father should. He was ready to do so and yell at the police. He was pacing up and down the campus grounds. The pacing was making Leia nerves. They had to do something. She looked at her phone and took a deep breath and made the call. After a few rings until the other end picked up.

"Sorry I know it's late, but we need a favor." Leia said her tone gave it away. "I know you've seen the news and I wouldn't be calling if something didn't go wrong. Alright see you soon."

"Leia?" Han asked, he had stopped pacing. "Please tell me you didn't call him?"

Leia gave Han her serous look. "For the sake of our children I had no choice and you know it."

Han took a deep breath to calm himself. Of course he had to push the feeling aside. Ben had fully lost it and taken Rey. This wasn't right and he knows it. They haven't spoken to this person in years. Not since it happen and it was clear why, but the sake of Ben and Rey the call had to made and help to asked. Han nodded in agreement. He put the past behind in order to step into the future and for the sake of their children Leia made the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is Leia calling? Find out in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has a plan to get him and Rey as far away from everyone as possible. To do that they need money and a means of transport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING slut in this one. Also I did my best here writing this and changes have been made. Took me a few days to get it right.

He stole a car to drive them out of Pennsylvania and they drove for hours. Ben had changed out of the janitor suit and back into the lever jacket and black jeans. He changed during a quick break and threw out the janitor suit in the trash. Rey could drove the car off if she knew how to hot wire it like Ben could? There were somethings Rey couldn't do. She could ran, but know better to do that. Ben would catch her easily. He was stronger and faster then her. She wasn't sure where they were going? Ben changed in the backseat. Rey didn't look. Ben got back into front of the car. Everything is silence between them.

"You do look lovely Rey." Ben said breaking the silence. "Makeup wasn't necessary, but you were doing it for him."

"Ben please I just wanted to look nice." Rey said calmly. "I choose to wear it. We were going somewhere really nice and fancy."

"Where we're going you don't have to wear things like this."

"Where are we're going Ben?"

"Somewhere familiar my sweet Rey."

"The cabin!"

Ben nodded. Using pliers Ben started the car again. They'll be dumping the car soon for something else. Rey knows it. The owner will report their car missing and Ben was illegally driving it by hot wiring it. The cabin. The family went up their every summer. It was located in West Virginia mountains. Clean clear and a beautiful lake. Driving will take several hours to get there, but by train only two hours. As predicted they dumped the car at a train station. Rey normally didn't carry cash, but she carry her card and there was ATM for her to withdraw money. Ben instructed. Rey took at enough for two singles to Peters Mountain where the family cabin was located and some extra money for more expenses. There they can be alone. There Ben can take claim to what belongs to him.

"They can still track us from me withdrawing money at this ATM!" Rey said quietly to Ben. "They'll find us faster this way."

"We using a different train station, but we're not taking the car." Ben said in her ear. "There is another train station a bus ride way. Come on the bus we want is there."

Rey's eyes widen with stock. "You thought this through!"

"I have!" Ben kissed her neck. "You smell good. Let's go!"

Ben pull Rey to the bus waiting for everyone to get on and to get going. This bus ride was going to be two hours long and they sat at the back. Away from everyone else. Away from peeving eyes. Away from earshot. Ben wanted to touch Rey so badly. He want knot her in the air, but couldn't risk too long stops. The bus begin to move and the two hours ride began. After five minutes Ben pulled Rey closer him. Alone at the back of bus with no one to see them. Rey's dress was short enough to stroked her inner thighs. The dress was long enough to hide him touching her. No one were pay attention to them. Rey didn't protest. Knowing full well making a scene won't help. The scandal from the court was bad enough. Rey saw the growing bulge in his black jeans. He was turned on. This was wrong. The touching. The growing hard on. Her brother was touching her. Ben notice Rey looking at his bulge and smiled. Please she notice. All for her. His hand went up to her panties. Snaking his thick middle finger under her panties to her folds. Pushing in further into Rey's pussy. Rey's eyes widen with stock and saw Ben's hard on had gotten bigger.

"You can touch me Rey." Ben whispered in Rey's ear. "It's only fair. No one is looking."

"We're still in public." Rey whispered. Red in the face. "I can't!"

"Omega! You will touch me!"

The Alpha command. "Dammit!"

The Alpha command every Omega must obey. Rey's hand rose and slowly started to stroke Ben's bulging hard on. Damn biology of Alpha and Omega. Why couldn't she be born a Beta? Maybe none of this will be happening to her right now. She could hear Ben soft purrs of delight. Her touching him made him happy. Real happy. It was making feel sick to her stomach, but she was staling so the police could find him. She knows her brother was sick and needed help. Worse part her body was betraying her as Ben's gulp her pussy then with his free hand was touching one of her boobs. It felt good and wrong at the same time. She wanted this over with. Ben was smiling and kissing Rey's neck. Sniffing her scent. It was clear Ben wanted to bite her again, but knew he couldn't not yet. He even wanted to put his large dick inside of her. Her soft stroking quicken. He couldn't hold back and made a soft groan from his mouth. Rey thought they were caught at Ben groaning, but he managed to silence himself by kissing Rey on the lips. His hands hold her close to him. He managed to hide his bulge from some people turning to see a couple kissing. Paying no mind the people turn back to their own businesses. Ben had cum in his pants. Still hard. Rey felt the wetness of his cum. It was a lot. Ben stop kissing her.

"I love you Rey." Ben whispered softly in her ear. "Soon we'll be alone. Just the two of us and lots of pups."

Pups? Rey thought. Should she tell him? After the abortion she had the implant inserted a week later to stop her getting pregnant. How was she going to tell him? How was he going to react to it? It is her body and her right. Omegas nowadays can have birth controls. The Earth population wasn't going down any time soon. So was perfectly legal for her to have birth control. Yet having this implant means she won't get pregnant. Not again and not by Ben. Not by her brother.

Han took a deep breath while seating next to Leia. He was controlling his anger for Leia's sake. They haven't seen him not since the wedding. Vowing to never see each other again until now. Guess never wasn't long unlike forever. Leia looked at the grey hair man before her. He had grown a beard since she last saw him. She hadn't spoken to him in over twenty-seven years. Leia and Han both agreed to wait a year to try for a baby and they had Ben then had Rey seven years later. Leia would send pictures of them to her twin brother. From them Luke was examining the pictures to know where Ben was taking Rey. If anyone could find them. Luke Skywalker could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who guessed right? Well done. Yep Leia called her brother, Luke.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback learn the story of love triangle between Luke, Leia and Han. A matter only between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy was this long one for me to write and beta read. Rewrites were made.

**30 YEARS AGO!**

Dark brown hair. Put up in braided loops. Lovely brown eyes and shin fair as a springs day. She smelt like freshly cut flowers and she was a Alpha. Worse part he learn his best friend was also in love with her. He too was a Alpha and work as a engine repair team leader. Military prepared you for a lot of things, but not meeting someone you can't have because of a family secret. Anakin Skywalker betrayed their country by sending military secrets to the enemies. The cold war were dark times. Shame fell on the family as a pregnant woman expecting twins fell into depression. She didn't survive the birth of twins brother and sister. Her son given to the step family of Anakin Skywalker, Owen Lars and his wife Beru Lars. Both unable to haven children, but welcome the boy named Luke Skywalker and raise him as their own. Her daughter given and adoptive by a family friend, the Organas. They too unable to have children, but welcome the girl named Leia Organa. Miles apart and neither never knew until one day.

"Luke, this is my gal Leia Organa and my soon to be wife and mate." Han said with a arm around Leia. "Met her when she was all dolled up for this party. What was it for again?"

"President's Day at the White House. Where we are right now." Leia answered. "You met my parents on the same day."

"That's it. Boy your father did not like me." Han laughed. "Well, long story short I charmed himself to him and popped the question after two years of dating. Then of course got called to help train new guys like you."

"Yeah, best teacher I had until I brew up the 4 by 4 SUV." Luke said sarcastically with a smile.

"Hey!" Han said annoyed.

"Haha! Oh, don't take it to heart. He was only making a joke. Besides Bail Organa is my adoptive father." Leia said laughing sweetly. "My actual parents would love you too after you manage to charm them after I talk them down to give you a chance. So Luke is your family here."

"Just my aunt and uncle who raised me." Luke said pointing to the old looking couple. "My Uncle Owen protest of me joining the military because he lost my father to the cold war, but when I turn eighteen I was legally adult."

"You're your own man once you turn eighteen and being a Alpha helps to." Han said taking a sip of his drink. "Soon we'll meet your future Mrs Luke Skywalker huh? Chewie found his and already got two kids."

"Yeah!?" Luke said nervously.

Luke saw Leia before taking down his drink in one go. Getting a whistle of impressiveness from Han. Luke smiled and quickly walked towards the bar to get another drink. It was love at first sight when he met Leia, but she was his best friends girl and future mate. Luke met Han when he first join the military. Han was his teaching in engineering and fixing 4 by 4 SUVs engines if they broke down on the road. Repairing them and to do regular checkups to see if they're road ready. All went well until Luke crossed wires and the blew the SUVs up. Wire plus electric spark plus oil equals boom. Luke would've been dismissed that day if Han didn't decide to take the fall for him. Said it was his mistake and not Luke's fault. Luke owed Han since doing that for him. Now his seating at a bar celebrating the President's Day at the White House with his family and fell for his best friend's fiancee.

The day of the wedding. She looked absolutely beautiful in her long white dress. A silver tiara above her head like she was a princess. He watched as Han married Leia and tried to hold back tears. Not of happiness, but of sorrow to himself. Why couldn't he met her first and not Han? He drank too much at the reception. Drinking his sorrows away. The Organas didn't waste a penny for the big day. The cake. The venue. The open bar. All for Han and Leia's wedding. He saw them get married. Saw them kiss. Saw their first dance and laughing together. Why was he torturing himself staying here. Beer! So much beer. He didn't know he followed her into the women's toilets and kissed her. After the kiss she punched him. You think a woman would smacked him, but since Leia was a Alpha she punched him instead.

"Didn't Owen not tell you?" Leia asked at him angrily. "Also I'm married and oh my God!"

"I'm sorry you just smelt good and I shouldn't have kissed my best friend's now wife." Luke said seating on the floor.

"Owen really hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?"

"We're siblings!"

Luke looked at her wide eyes and shock. "Siblings? We can't be? No? How? This is messed up!"

"I told my mom ..... My adoptive mom Bria Organa I met you and she told me you are my twin brother." Leia signed. "Our birth mother Padme Amidala died during childbirth. She was suffering from depression from the betrayal of our birth father. I thought his step brother Owen Lars told this."

"No he didn't! Is that why you invited Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru?"

"Their my family too Luke. I had to it was only right, but please don't tell Han he'll kill you for kissing me. We'll never speak of it again."

They never did speak of it again. Not for a very long time. Luke confront his Uncle Owen on his father's betrayal. Luke didn't take it well as he return to the military career. Anakin Skywalker had told the country's enemies his countries secrets. Promises of doing so he'll have a easy life for him and his family. However they lied and Anakin Skywalker was thrown into the lions den. He was arrested and sent to prison. He died there. Padme found out and was heavily pregnant with twins. She fell into a depression and grief of dealt. The share the children the grief and shame they were separated at birth. Given to good close friends of the family. Luke decided to regain the family's name honor. Then Leia fell pregnant with Ben and after Ben was born Luke visit them. Ben was his nephew after all and he really missed Leia. Han greeted him with open arms. Leia told Han that Luke and her were long lost siblings at the wedding.

"Leia, you and your mom got Ben right?" Han asked. "I don't want to leave you with Ben if you're OK with me taking Luke for a couple of drinks and catch up."

"It's fine!" Leia smiled. "You two have fun!"

She had move on from the kiss and she was still beautiful in Luke's eyes. Han gave her a kiss on the cheek. Said bye to his little boy. Only a baby and Leia was a natural. Of course she'll be a natural. Han then took Luke out. Seeing Leia was a mistake. She was glowing from giving birth. She was tired and so was Han, but both doing well as new parents. They were at the bar. Laughing as they remember good times together. A couple of drinks turn into five to six drinks. Then too many drinks. Luke made a mistake and took a swing at Han. A Alpha thing to challenge another Alpha for their mate. Han thought Luke had lost it and had too much to drink. He punch him back and laugh at Luke.

"OK, Luke we had too much to drink." Han said with a laugh. "Got to get home or Leia will worry."

"Yep, she will and you have her and not me." Luke said with drunken rage. "I love her and still do. I kissed her at your wedding and she rejected me. Told me we siblings. I don't care I still want her."

"Hang on!" Han was confuse as he blocked another punch. "You kissed Leia at the wedding. Mine and her wedding and still want to have her knowing she's your sister." Han punch Luke in the gut. "You bastard. She rejected you and you dare to Alpha challenge me. I was happy you become my brother-in-law and my best friend. Now I regret even accepting you as family."

Luke attacked Han. He didn't care what Han said? He had feelings for the wrong person and was challenging her husband that was her mate. He didn't care the woman he wanted was his sister. The bar was wracked as the police were called. It was clear who won that fight between Luke and Han. It was Han as Leia only bailed out Han. Luke was left there to sober up and Leia left a message for him to not return to the house. She hoped Luke had move on, but he hadn't and it resulted in them losing each other again. She did kept in touch by letting Luke know how they were doing and sent family pictures. Pictures Luke was grateful of getting because it bought some joy to him. He was happy she was happy. Guessing Han never knew she was doing this. Then he gets a call to help them find Ben and Rey. Ben suffering from Genetic sexual attraction. So that what it was? He took the pictures and from them he knew where they were?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the cabin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey made it to the family's cabin. Old happy childhood memories start flowing back to Rey. Knowing full well she won't get them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been awhile been very busy. My other stories will be updated soon. Please be patient with me. Sorry for the grammar. Beta reading isn't easy.

First thing Ben did was offer Rey food. It was a long journey after all. A two hour bus ride to another train station. A one hour train ride and a quick trip into a food shop to buy food before buying a use moped to drive up the cabin. Tired and hungry. Rey was quiet as Ben made them something to eat. He made them nice omelettes between them. Alone and together. The way he wanted it to be. The family cabin was a happy place and big enough for a nice big family. Pups they are going to fill with. A Alpha and a Omega making many pups, but not right now it was too heated for them and they had to stay low until it was clear to the family they were together and meant to be together. Pups had to wait for a bit and he'll wait before he knotted Rey. It was a long journey for both of them.

Rey notice the cabin hadn't changed. There was pictures of them as children and having fun here. Sweet memories of childhood. A big brother looking out for his sister. Her earliest memory here was when she was three and Ben was ten. They were swimming in the local pubic lake and their parents were near by watching them. It was Rey's first time in the lake and scared. Ben took her hand and with floaties taught her how to swim that day. It was such a lovely day. They were a normal family back then and innocent.

"Cheese omelette!" Ben spoke with a cheery smile. "One for you and one for me. Rey are you OK my Omega?"

"I'm fine!" Rey said coming out of her thoughts. "Sorry! Thinking of us here as kids."

Ben set the food down as sat next to Rey. "Ah, yes! Happy memories and many more."

Rey's throat went a little dry. "Yes many more!"

Rey faked a smile. She didn't want to upset him and began to eat. They ate in silence. After eating Ben clean up the mess and started exploring the house. Everything was locked and of course Ben locked the front door. His fear of her running away from him. If he can escape the asylum and find her. He can do it again. She wouldn't know where he'll keep the key. Out of sight. Truly Ben didn't want to lose her. Rey looked at the pictures of them just kids. Truly they were really innocent back then. Just two kids that didn't presented back then. Just two happy normal brother and sister.

"Rey wanna have a bath together?" Ben asked.

Rey didn't look at him. She nodded too tired to fight him. Clearly Ben wanted to feel closer with skin to skin connect. A smile had appeared on Ben's face he was happy. She had agreed to join him in the bath. The tub was big enough for two people. The joys of having a rich family. The Organas maybe their adoptive grandparents, but they were kind enough to give them the cabin and made it big. Ideal for a nice big family. Ben ran the bath for them even put nice strawberry scented bubble bath that Rey liked. Nice and warm for the both of them. Ben strip down naked and got into the bath first. He waited for Rey to strip and join him. Rey didn't feel doing this. Being naked and in the bath with her adult brother. It felt wrong, but she followed suit. The Alpha command really cringe her nerves and refuse to have it again by her own brother.

Rey slipped into the nice warm water and let the warm water to relax her tender muscles. Ben had wrap his long strong arms around her waist and sniff her hair. Kissing her head as he pulled her closer to his bare chest. Her bare back was to him and let him do as he please. She was tired and enjoying the nice bubble bath. She let the warm water and the strawberry scent and let her mind drift away. Ben had started cleaning her body and admired his sister's beautiful body. Smelling her sweet scent. She smelt so good and knew she was enjoying the bath he prepared for them. Ben's inner Alpha voice, Kylo approve and gave praise for creating her a relaxing bath. As Ben wash her body, he moved to her breast and began to grope them. Playing with her nibbles. Making them hard from his touch. A soft moan escape Rey's lips and Ben decided then to kiss Rey's neck. He was hard and long to put in her. Cum inside of her. Yet, held back as he wanted to make this last longer. To fully enjoy Rey's body properly before knotting with her.

She smelt good. Her skin felt good. This is all he ever wanted and more. Fill this place with their pups. Create a happy home for them. That fancy went from his mind when Ben felt something in Rey's arm. It was small and it was clear. A implant. Ben wanted to growl. Annoyed she was stopping herself bare pups. She must've been forced to have it, even if it was her choice. No matter. Pups later, fun first. After their bath together. Ben lead Rey to the bedroom and dried her down. She let him to avoid arguing. Rey didn't look at him. She felt his hard on in the bath earlier. It was clear his member was still hard. She didn't want to see. It was bad enough he commanded her to touch him. After being dried down, Ben took hold of Rey's hand and lead her to the bed and he began kissing her tenderly before laying on top of her. He dry her pussy as he pushed her legs open. Nice and went as Ben slipped inside of her and began to move his hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is short and sweet and sorry for stopping at the smut part, but there will be coming soon. I just wanted to do the childhood impact of them as kids and how it lead to all this.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos. Yes I know my mind can be a little sick at times.


End file.
